Cutting Crew
The Cutting Crew, despite its name, is a kingdom of animatronics founded by The Chef, and now ruled by Fozie Fazbear. A whole army of animatronics\humans, they live, perform, and kill together. Members Mercenaries People who work assassin jobs from orders from Chef or a general in the militia. Residing beneath Pirate's Cove, they work during the night mostly for undetectable jobs. Paid and under protection, this is the ultimate murdering group of the Crew. Members include: Foxy Mk. 4 A leading mercenary who was saved from scrapping in Five Nights At The Inventory. One of the best, he is often the leader of meetings between in mercs. He joined to look for his brethren of Mark IV animatronics, and to have a home amongst animatronics. Golden Toy Chica A suit that began as a new animatronic by The Seamstress, later finished by Lindsay, she is the wielder of a powerful artillery weapon; the Cupcake Laser, able to heal allies from death and blast enemies with bolts of energy. She works for honor and a home. Springtrap 2.0 Taken after Fazbear's Fright burned down and remodeled, this Springtrap suit, made by the three ghosts, serves as an advisor for the mercs. He works for the Crew for adventure and a free home. Animeterex An animatronic dragon that is said to watch over Earth, Animeterex was a powerful being who may have helped create the universe as we know it. Regaining power from being dormant for a long time, Animeterex stays with the Crew for morale reasons, as he thinks the Crew is a force for good. Rosette Kingsland Called an "All-else-fails plan", Rosette was admitted after her help reforming the Crew. While not a real member, she is a great contribution, offering some CIA backing and really a plan when all else fails. One of the Crew's secret weapons. Firefly An animatronic built by one of the Crew's own, his fire capabilities make him a special case for arson and murdering that doesn't have to be discreet jobs. Joining due to his creator being a leading member, Firefly also protects animatronics from scrapping in a small group called the Scrap Force IV. Rose Evargarde and Violet Rose and her proxy work as spies in the Crew; performing recon and killing in stealth, Rose and Violet were accepted as members for a place in the Crew. Two of the best spies, who are a valuable asset to the Crew. Doctor Woof Admitted when the Crew needed medical research, he works as a mad doctor; crazy experiments are his fortè. Working among the Crew for test patients, his job as a merc is a combat medic\soldier. Jessie and Samantha Two sides of the same coin, the two are experts in targeting and hunting. Admitted for a place among animatronic friends, Jessie and Samantha track down enemies and eliminate them. Aggressive and great at getting things done. Spring The one true detective in the Crew, Spring is on scene whenever an animatronic is murdered for unknown reasons or a target needs clearing. Admitted for a place among animatronics, she is a secret weapon of the Crew's; a undercover force. Bracer Recently hired by Lucile, who met him and saw his good nature, Bracer serves a commander of a royal guard of the CC; Making sure no one gets into the castle's walls, Bracer is a great protection asset. Militia The Crew's canon fodder and first response team, the Militia is a quick force and protects animatronics in their territory. In the front lines, these brave souls fight for the empire they love. Paid in full, protected, and under the command of The Chef, this is a CC equivalent of a national army. General Seven Seven leads the Endoskeleton Regiment, consisting of a small calvary of 150, 300 foot soldiers, and 20 airships. Before the Crew, he was a very murderous animatronic, killing people day and night. Since he would fighting for a good cause, he figured he could have redemption in the CC. Thus, he became a general. A conservative leader, Seven likes luring their enemy into traps. General Strauss Spanish Marcher, or John Strauss V, was a prop character for the Crew, only occasionally going on adventures and leaving his stage. Wanting to make a name for himself, he joined the CC as a general and satisfied his need for war and fame. His regiment, The Eastern Brigade, has a large calvary of 450, 950 foot soldiers, and 10 Ironclads. An expert at charges, he is a very honor bound general, doing whatever is necessary for victory. General Wires Wires controls the Deterioration Front, consisting of 2,000 foot soldiers, 5 airships, and 5 Ironclads. Wires was a scrapped animatronic; her endoskeleton was removed, leaving behind only a mess of wires, hence the name. The Seamstress brought her to life, and with no purpose, she joined the CC under Seven. Trained into a general, Wires is great at hit and run tactics, often denting enemy forces greatly. Warmaster Clarissa Clarissa mans all heavy artillery and leads the Generals into fights, planning and strategizing. She was a scrapped suit from Fredbear's Family Diner, with incredible powers gained from the soul of the woman she was stuffed into. The CC's Scrap Force IV rescued her and made her a warmaster due to her skillset and good leadership. Clarissa is more oriented to fighting, and often makes orders while fighting. Very powerful, indeed. Aviation Controller Meredith Meredith, an original member of the Cutting Crew, always helped contribute by flying in supplies, people, and attacks to enemies. Chef knew her talents, and appointed her Aviation Commander-in-Chief. She is control of all 200 Airships and 400 Planes instated in the CC's Air Force, and gives orders. Meaning to throw enemies off, Meredith is very unexpected when it comes to tactics. Ground Controller Sodapop In charge of all mobile forces on or beneath ground, Sodapop controls the 600 Ironclads, 20,000 foot soldiers, and 900 cavalry men. One of the original members of the Crew, Chef always thought Soda was a good leader. Thus, he became in charge of all ground forces in the CC. Adaptable, Soda can command in any situation and is always ready for anything. Ranks Ranks of the Crew's militia *1. Trainee *2. Private *3. Corporal *4. Officer ---People with ranks beyond this are mentioned in the list above--- *5. General *6. Warmaster (Control large forces and fight with big artillery weapons) *7. Controller (Controls all forces in a particular field, such as Ground, Aviation, Naval, Space, etc.) *8.Commander-In-Chief In addition, job such as medics, band members, flag carriers, spies, and other odd jobs are also present. Most are mentioned in the list below. Residents People who help kill guards or support the Crew in direct and indirect way. (Think of this as an "Others" category.) Protected and earned pay, these animatronics\humans are the engine in the CC, killing guards for new suits, making supplies, etc. Lindsay Kingsland The one and only, Lindsay could have her own separate category; she does do mercenary work, she does give orders for the militia, but her real strength is her mechanic abilities. Often nicknamed "The Red Angel", after all battles Lindsay repairs and reactivates any wounded. The first accepted Crew member, she is a noble asset to the CC. Xenon Accepted for being a good friend of the Crew, Xenon is a great guard killer, which contributes to the amount of souls needed for the suits in mercenary work, militia members, etc. In addition, he is also good for tracking down wanted targets, and often can sense enemies. Aurun Another great contact for guard killing, Aurun and her weasels are a contact when both doors are shut, infinite power, etc. In fact, Aurun is the top contributor for dead guards, due to her weasels and power. A huge power waster and a deadly force, indeed. Pluff Admitted along with Aurun, Pluff's instant use became clear when they saw his eating habits; murder coverup. In charge of killing and covering up the murder of guards, Pluff also takes off any left over parts from the guards, fingers, toes, hands, ears, etc. Dezaray Dez is one of the greatest spies in the CC; his size and looks make him an undetectable threat. In addition, Dez is also a great support animatronic; clawing enemies eyes out while the others move in for the kill or rewiring animatronics. Recon is his fortè, though, and it was what he was admitted for. Snow Snowberg is a medic in the CC Militia; known for her great work in healing patients with her ice. Also a guardian for any civilians caught within crossfire of a foreign or home battle, Snow always contributes for an effort for peace and harmony, protecting the innocent. Metal Freddy Metal Freddy helps kill guards and enemies in a unique way; through radiation he gives off, he can shroud animatronics in green light, scaring any unsuspecting targets. Also an Officer in the CC Militia, MF is an experienced animatronic in territory and where to ensnare the enemy. Xavier More of a stealth character, but can go face to face if needed to. Xavier can also heal his friends. He's a bit on the soft side, but turn around and you'll see a sword bursting through your chest. He is also currently married to ME with 3 children, 2 born, 1 adopted. Yellow Guy Admitted when he married Lindsay, Yellow is a mercenary outside the system created by Chef; in other words, he works on his own targets that hurt the CC. His free-lance killing has saved the CC a lot. Lime Guy Not necessarily the most admirable character, but Lime Guy does kill children for the suits used in the CC; usually, the animatronics he makes have no personality, but they are effective killing machines. Protected Animatronics under protection or being repaired by the CC, but aren't actual members. Holly the Fox While not an actual member, Holly was always a good friend of everyone and was a very nice animatronic. Now executed by The Annihilation, efforts are being made to fight them and save Holly. Alex Bartman For his efforts in helping the CC from scrapping, Alex became an ally and became protected. He occasionally helps one of the CC with a job, so he is almost, but not officially, a member. Captives Top Chef Captured by Xavier, Top Chef was imprisoned for fighting against the Crew and hurting innocent people. He is occasionally sent into battle, to wreck any enemy in sight. Slowly being initiated into a new Crew member, used as a means of destruction by the mini-mes. Deadbear Imprisoned for attacking CC and innocents, Deadbear was captured by Lindsay's daughter, Lucile Smith, and stripped off all magic and abilites. Plans have been set for imprisonment for life. History The entire history and backstory of the Crew. Formation When Armano, the man who was stuffed into Chef, took a night guard job at Crazy Chef's Cutting Palace in 1984, he was caught by Golden Freddy. Once stuffed, he was an animatronic in the restaurant. Shortly after, 8 other humans were caught by an insane worker, Mitchell Cutter, and were stuffed into Meredith, Mad Jack, Sodapop, Fozie, and a few other prop characters like Armando. While losing the prop characters, He joined together the Chef and the rest of the other suits, he formed the base of the Cutting Crew. Several days later, Lindsay first visited the restaurant, only 3 at the time. It was love at first sight, as Lindsay and the Crew got along everyday until 1995, where Chef was stolen by Fazbear Entertainment for their own purposes. Heartbroken, Lindsay never visited CCCP again, and the Cutting Crew seemed to be disbanded with their leader. However, Jack figured out where Chef was, and they moved there; reuniting with their lost leader. At the same time, Lindsay's house was burning down; Jack knew her father was abusive and evil, so he teleported to her house and burned it down with a lighter. She escaped, and knowing Freddy's was an animatronic restaurant of which she loved, she walked inside, not even knowing her old friends were there. Thus, the CC was reformed for the first time. Installation During the CC's scrapping at the Inventory several years later, The CC met Foxy Mk. 4, a remodel of one the original Freddy Fazbear's animatronics. Getting help from him and Alex, the team managed to escape with what little animatronics they could save. For his help, FM4 was given a CC membership. Realizing potential in new members, Chef started admitting animatronics in. Thus, Pluff, Xenon, Aurun, and a good portion of the Crew was initiated in a few short months. The Crew nearly tripled in size, and it was going strong. Destruction In a battle between the Mask, Robot, and Animatronic Kingdoms, the CC was nearly destroyed in a meteor, and many animatronics were broken. However, Rosette survived with Animeterex, and Lindsay had an endoskeleton stuffed into her, thus bringing her back to life. With these three, the CC slowly reformed, each member being repaired or stuffed. The original six CC knew it needed to be reformed. Chef then instated a militia and an organized mercenary group, and the CC as we know it came to life. Lost suits were found, and old friends were initiated. The Machina War The Cutting Crew started a war with the Manifestation, in an attempt to stop a rebellion againsf them, Many allies were gained, such as Katherine, Inferno, Flesh, Schwägier, Lucile, and lots more. The war also suffered casualties of Toy Lindsay, a trustee of the CC, Mad Jack, who went missing after a bomb, and Lindsay, who was dead until Rizen made her a monster and was shortly rescued by the CC. The Machina War also saw it's first change of king; Fozie was named the new ruler of the CC after a hearing with important CC members and citizens of Sancterium City and Tucasa. Assets Vehicles Ironclads Unlike the naval ships, Ironclads are a land vehicle used for attacking and transport. An iron bus clad in Cutting Crew colors equipped with a rocket launcher and small machine gun, Ironclads are a powerful mode of transport in the CC, with every force having a least a few to transport troops in. There is one weakness; the driver is exposed with glass windows. While reinforced, the glass can break, and thus all drivers are equipped with armor. A CC equivalent of a Tank. Airships Once an outdated form of aerial travel, The Chef saw perfect opportunity for these; engineered tough with reinforced iron and steel, and equipped with two cannons and a mounted machine gun, and with great views of the air by windows, airships are the main aerial form of travel in the CC, usually with plane escorts. All medium-sized groups have at least 3 to use for recon, firepower, and movement. Horses Designed to handle like actual horses, these are used by the Crew's cavalry. Fast and powerful, these can be shot off of for maximum combat efficiency. Artillery can be mounted onto these as well, and even Ironclads hold a force of horses sometimes. Standard issue in the CC, every soldier is equipped with one. Dropships Recently put into service during the Machina War, Dropships dispatch CC troops into an area and are perfect for mobile transport to areas. Able to seat about 50, 6 are kept at a time on a Frigate, where the Dropships are then released into areas where enemies are. Artillery Cupcake Laser A laser-based weapon created by The Seamstress and Lindsay and wielded by Golden Toy Chica, the CL fires bolts of energy that can distinguish between enemies and allies, and cause health or harm depending on the outcome. Often called in for big battles, this is a quick, useful pick-me-up for troops or an effective killing machine against enemies. RX-76 A fast, easily reloaded rocket launcher, this weapon is moved easily and very powerful against huge forces. Equipped with a laser sight, zoom, and a stock for combat manueverability, this weapon is standard issue to any general in the CC. Magic Mad Jack and Armando The Amazing are just two of the magicians in the CC, able to manipulate time and space itself to the Crew's benefit. While some are in training and some are very strong, magic is a very helpful asset in the Crew, being able to almost bring back the dead. Other Seam Machine A Seam Machine sews suits and creates animatronics, using souls as fuel. As long as it is fueled, anybody can make an animatronic to adopt or the machine makes citizens on its own. One in every territory owned by the kingdom, these are heavily guarded by elite members of the CC Militia, as these supply useful animatronics to help the CC grow. Territory Sanitarium City The Capital of CC territory, this city has a population of 220,000 animatronics, humans, and others. All of the CC's lifelines are here; the Military HQ, the government building in a castle, and multiple war, peace, and relief organizations are here. The CC Castle looms over the town, watching over it with AA guns, Cannons, Rockets, etc. When animatronics and humans need to get out of the city to do other things, a device called a Seal teleports them in and out of the town so they can do jobs. Tucasa A small town built inside the Inventory, this place contains 2,000 scrapped animatronics. Factories and hospitals are hidden here away from any enemy, and due to its abandonment, it makes for a great hidden weapon. This town also has a Seal that can be used to travel here anytime. Relations Allies Majestic Services The agency works with the Cutting Kingdom to maintain peace in territories in and out of the CC. Balloon Broken, founder of the agents, and Chef are two of the leaders in a peace-keeping union, known as the United Kingdom Association. MS supplies animatronics and firepower to the CC, in exchange, the mercs sometimes work alongside agents, such as Blacky, Cecilia, etc. Enemies The Manifestation The two are at a massive war; through Cutting Crew: Deuce Ex Machina, they fight battles, each trying to weaken the other. As they fight, the Manifest have been building it's army to turn the CC to their dead army; they even recruited Katherine Steel and Deadbear to destroy them. A coalition has been formed that is anti-CC; Rizen and Nightfox, the last Manifest member left at the time, formed the Night Empire. Category:Games Category:Villains